Rendevous
by Izzy
Summary: Marcus Flint and Katie Bell after the Quidditch final.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "Rendevous," a Marcus/Katie story originally intended for the Gryffindor/Slytherin cookie jar at FictionAlley, but I think now it may be too long. It's probably also the most R-rated thing I've written so far, though it's fairly light. They are both owned by Rowling, I'm just on a spree with these two characters right now. 

Rendevous   
By Izzy 

Hands under her robes, body shoving her against the wall, legs hooked against her own. Marcus Flint kissed the same way he played Quidditch:aggressively, with no regard for rules. Dirty. He was dangerous. Katie Bell loved it. 

After winning the Quidditch Cup, beating him for it, she had found in her clothes a note from him, telling her to wait until the others left. That had been some time; they'd spent much time clapping and cheering and celebrating their victory. Then she'd told them she wanted an extra shower. She had the feeling she'd want it anyway; she was feeling very hot and sweaty at that moment. 

"Make me forget," he'd said, when he'd come in. That he was trying to forget what she had helped caused he didn't seem to care about, but she wondered what he would have to do to forget. He had never done more then grope her the way he was doing now, but would he rip these robes off and ravish her, especially now that she was finally 16? 

And what would that be like? Katie had always assumed it'd be a stronger version of what they did now. The idea of it so intense frightened and thrilled her, just like Marcus did. 

She remembered when he'd grabbed her head in the game they'd just played. That certainly hadn't been a pleasant thing, unlike what he was doing to her now, but she'd thrilled at it nonetheless. Everything regarding Marcus, whether it was stealing the Quaffle from him or stealing hungry kisses with him in dark corridors was a thrill to her. And this was making her feel positively giddy. 

They broke apart, gasping for breath. He pressed into her harder, as if to make up for the loss of contact in one place with another. "I missed you," he murmered. 

"And I you," she gasped. His hands were still running up and down her body, and it was very hard to speak. By Merlin, she'd missed them. After they'd defeated Ravenclaw, the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin had made them both unwilling to touch the other. But now that was over, and for good, as Marcus was now confident he would pass the N.E.W.T.s this year as leave Hogwarts. Though he said once he was grateful he'd failed the previous year, as it had given him the time he needed to see Katie as more then an enemy Chaser. 

That was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her. His professing to have missed her was going onto Katie's very short mental list of the precious few sweet things he had said. She wasn't too sweet either. She had kissed him for the first time on a dare, and they were both aware, though they had never spoken of it, that in the early part of their relationship they'd both been doing it just for the kick of being able to render the other, who was supposed to hate them, helpless, and the delight of being able to carry on such an affair under their housemates noses. When it had become more Katie didn't know, but when Marcus had said he saw her as more then an enemy Chaser, and she had admitted in kind, then she knew it had happened. Maybe neither of them said too many sweet things, but when they did say them, they had the worth of twenty silly platitudes expressed by other couples. 

They weren't together for that, the sweetness, or the romance. They were together for the passion, which Katie liked to think was caused by love. Love hadn't been spoken about at all, and it would be a long time, Katie knew, before it was, but she liked to think it was amoung all the unspoken things, which included the reasons it all started and the fact that as a Gryffindor and Slytherin they really shouldn't be doing this, and that their activities off the Quidditch pitch didn't prevent them from being absolutely brutal to each other on it. Of course playing Quidditch or watching each other do so excited them, and Katie knew that this time was set apart by three things:that they had been apart for so long, that Marcus had just lost the Cup, and that the blood of both of them was still thrumming from having played against each other. 

Set apart in that when Marcus kissed her again, and started savaging her neck, leaving marks she knew she'd have to use cosmetic magic to hide later, she not only slid her hands under his robes, but started to try to taking them off. 

When he realized what she was doing, he pulled away. "Oh, I thought you were ready-" 

"Oh, I am," he growled predatorily. "It's just you'll never get them off like that." He started to disrobe. 

"Allow me." He'd want to rip her robes off himself, of course. He was like that. He reached out to do so, but Katie remembered something else, a decision made regarding her virginity long before she dreamed she'd be losing it to Marcus Flint, that she was going to lose it to someone she trusted to stay with her afterwards. Not that she was worried about immediately afterwards, but there was another afterwards she was worried about, another unspoken thing. "Wait." 

"You need to cast the charm?" "Yes, but also, I need you to promise you're going to learn how to Apparate or learn where my house is and how to get into my bedroom quietly, so we can continue this after school." 

"You think I wouldn't?" She could add that to the things he said that she would always cherish. That was nothing more gratifying, to know that the trust she'd held, by not speaking of something, that it would take care of itself, was well founded. 

"Just making sure." And to reinforce her point, she began undressing him, and with another growl he did likewise. 

They were in their underwear before she remembered, "Charm." She grabbed her wand from the pocket of her discarded robe and pointed it at her loins. _"Sterili."_ A chill to her stomach told her the charm had taken effect. "Oh, and I'll mute the walls." It went without saying they were going to be loud. 

Then she slipped off her underwear and grinned as Marcus pinned her to the floor. 

* * *

Comments? 


End file.
